Generally, within the prior art, a fob is an accessory carried by a user and including various electronics in a wireless and remote coupling with a secured system, such as a vehicle security system or lock for an entryway. Accordingly, a user is able to utilize the fob to lock and unlock these secured systems and operate various features from a remote location. A typical fob is placed on a key ring or integrated with a key and includes buttons to generally allow a user to lock a vehicle, unlock a vehicle, operate a vehicle alarm, open the vehicle doors, and start a vehicle. More recently fobs have been utilized to operate systems in addition to vehicle systems, such as entry way doors and secured doors.
Prior art fobs as disclosed generally include a plurality of electronic components to enable remote communication with various systems enclosed within a housing and coupled to a button or mechanism to enable operation of the fob. Most generically, the fobs include a controller configured to a generate a signal and coupled to a transceiver for broadcasting the signal to the various systems. Generally, these traditional fobs fail to meet the needs of the market as they are potentially and easily lost or stolen.
Additional improvements within the prior art relate to fobs that generally allow for passive use through proximity sensors, wherein proximity of the fob adjacent to a co-operating system, such as a door lock or vehicle, is capable of altering a status of the co-operating system. Although these proximity fobs are generally helpful, they do require a user to carry an additional fob device on their person. Further improvements also relate to secured mechanism in the form of a personal electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, coupled to the various vehicle and security systems for manipulation by a user.
When compared to a traditional key, the electronics of the fob and additional electronic devices enables a user easier access and manipulation of the various vehicle and security systems.
Recently, within the prior art technological advances have enabled the use of these electronic components in smaller objects, such as a wristwatch. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,151 to Giles et al. discloses a watch having a display screen with a keypad and various buttons to enable the operation of various vehicle features including the security features of the vehicle. Although this '151 reference is generally useful, it is lacking additional features to provide personal security to a wearer.
Therefore, there is a need within the market for an improved watch with fob capabilities and having additional safety features to provide additional use to a user.